Trivia Murder Party
"A deadly quiz show where you match wits with a trivia-obsessed killer." This game is from the Jackbox Party Pack 3. Players are required to answer trivia questions in a fashion similar to "You Don't Know Jack", but the questions are considerably harder. If you lose, you're sent to the killing floor where people die from the game until one remains. This is a parody of cliches from many horror series. The Game Trivia Murder Party (TMP) starts off with the amount of players. First, they have to answer a question. While in most games all of the questions are complicated trivia, on occasion there have been memory puzzles with 4 answers to a question regarding a photo. If all living players get two questions right in a row (3 in a row for 1-3 player games), they all go to the Killing Floor because he “needs to teach you a lesson". If somebody gets it wrong, they (along with all other players who answered incorrectly) will be dragged onto the Killing Floor. After playing a minigame on the Killing Floor to decide who will survive, all players (even ghosts) will answer another question. This goes on until the following criteria has been met: * There is one player left. * 5 questions have been answered. If everyone is eliminated before 5 questions have been answered, the game will end. = Killing Floor = If someone meets the criteria to go to the Killing Floor, then they will have to fight for their lives in a mini game. There are many mini games that you might play. It depends on how many players there are in total, the amount of players that are on the killing floor, and the amount of people on that are ghosts (For example, the dice game requires 1 ghost for the decision.) =List of Mini Games= Decisions, Decisions "Cause of death: betrayed for money." Requires 2-8 players. In this mini game, there is a pile of money. You can choose to take it or not. If nobody takes the money, nobody dies. If you do take the money, everyone who didn’t will die. If you all take the money, all of you die. Players that take the money will earn $2000 / (# of players that took the money) Arena There is a pile of money. You can attack someone, you can defend yourself, or you can grab some money. If a player attacks a player that defends, the attacker dies, otherwise, the attacked player dies. If any players grab the money while others defend, the defenders will die. If all players defend, they all die. If all players grab the money, they all die. Players that grab the money will earn $500. Math If you answer a question correctly, you get a point. Players earn $25 for every math question answered correctly. If you get it incorrect, you are stunned. There are multiple instances of this mini game. * Single Player - The player must answer a certain amount of math questions before time runs out. If they don’t make it in time, they will die. This only happens when you are on the Killing Floor by yourself or playing Single Player. * Standard - All players on the Killing Floor face off against each other in a math showdown. Whoever gets the least amount of questions right dies. If there is a tie, everyone involved will die. This only happens in multiplayer games when you are on the killing floor with somebody else. * Danger VS Safe - The player must get more answers right within the time limit than any safe player. If a player that is safe beats your score, you die. This only happens when you are on the Killing Floor by yourself in a game with other players. Chalices "Cause of death: not immune to poison." A pair of games involving players choosing a chalice to drink from. People die from this Game by poisoning if they choose a poisoned chalice. It has two ways to play: * Russian Roulette - More than one person needed. The exact number of chalices is equal to the amount of people on the killing floor. One chalice is randomly poisoned, and everyone on the killing floor must choose one to drink from. One person is guaranteed to die from this mini game. * Safe Player's Choice - All non-ghost characters (Including players safe from the killing floor) are given a chalice. All safe players have the option to poison a chalice using a poison pellet. If somebody fails to use a pellet, the host will choose one at random to poison. All unlucky people on the killing floor choose their chalices. They die like normal if they drink from the poisoned cup. Fingers All players on the killing floor are forced to cut off a finger. Whatever finger that was chosen by the person causes that answer to not be available. For example, if they chose their middle finger to cut off, they are not able to answer to answer "B" for the rest of the game (unless the player dies). If you don't pick a finger in time, a finger is cut off at random. The only way to die in this minigame is to not choose a finger to cut off. Worst Answer The host provides all players on the killing floor with a question. All the players on the killing floor must answer this question. The host then makes ghosts, people exempt from this killing floor round, and the audience for the answer they liked the least. The person with the most unfavorable, or anyone without an answer at all dies. Drawn & Quartered "It's drawing time! But this isn't Drawful. I'm using it in a completely different way." The host forces the players through what is essentially a Drawful round, where they must draw a picture with a given theme. Audience, ghosts, and players safe from the killing floor choose the worst drawing. Whoever failed at showing their Drawful skills or doesn't submit an answer loses. Dice "Cause of death: Gambling Problem" Three dice are rolled, and the added total displayed for everyone. A randomly chosen ghost is told to decide whether the person at risk of dying needs to roll higher or lower than the value already rolled. Essentially, this ghost can make it harder or easier for this person to win. This is another game where nobody has to die for it to finish, but you'll need luck for that to happen. Patterns "Cause of death: bad memory" 6 cards are shown to everyone. People on the killing floor must memorize these cards by color (green, orange and blue) and various weapon symbols on the cards. Only one of these orders is asked, not both. The person with the least accurate order of the cards when asked to arrange them loses. Any occurring ties causes all players within the tie to be killed instantly. Another instance can be played with a 6x6 grid with a random order of red and white tiles. All players involved (Including safe players if only one person is on the killing floor) must recreate the pattern. These games can be exploited if being played over a streaming service, as users can access the pattern by rewinding the stream. Words 25 random letters are given to players on the killing floor, with multiples included. The unfortunate people must battle to make the longest word. Whoever has the shortest word, or failed to spell or make a word dies. Any ties cause all of the people involved to die. Greed "Cause of death: greed" Requires three or more people to play. Players are instructed to take as much money as they please between $1 and $1000, but those with the least and most money taken die. You can also die by not choosing an amount to take. Loser Wheel The player is forced to spin the loser wheel. (If the player refuses to spin, the host will spin it himself). If it lands on death, the player dies. If it lands on life, the player lives. = Final Round = After the criteria has been met (see The Game), the final round will happen. In this round, players are presented with a category and two (three if you're a ghost, or in a 1-player game) answers. Players tap on each answer that fits and then press submit. Players will move 1 space for every correct answer. If a ghost catches up to the player with their body, they will steal it, so they have a chance to escape and win the game. If more than one ghost catches up to the living player and they are on the same space, then the ghost that is closest to the living player will steal the body (if they are the same distance apart, the ghost above '''the body takes priority) knocking the other players back one space. After 3 categories have been answered (2 in 1-player games), shadows begin to appear, taking up 2 spaces (3 in 1-player games) each turn. Any player that is in the shadows will be eliminated from the game. The game ends once a player has escaped or if all players have been taken by the shadows. Trivia * In the credits, if the option for "Same Players" is chosen, names remain the same, but have the pretense of suffixes Jr, III, IV and so forth. * Based on the sounds made after choosing an answer, the gray doll is the only feminine doll. * The avatars that people play as are based off of the Seven Deadly Sins + Despair. The avatars are: ** '''Greed - This one is designed to look like the shark from Bidiots ** Gluttony - The chubbiest of all of the dolls. And it looks like a orange Patrick. ** Wrath - This doll has a red color and an angered expression. ** Sloth - Obviously, as it is designed to look like a pillow. ** Envy - This puppet stems from the phrase "Green with envy". It's also frowning. ** Pride - The only doll with a smile. It only has one eye, which could be a metaphor for "Only sees oneself" ** Despair - Not much is able to be proven about this one's appearance, except for the scared/sad expression, and the sewn mouth makes it resemble despair silently killing the hope inside someone ** Lust - Through process of elimination, yellow is lust. It looks like a octopus, but why it’s Lust is a mystery, and should stay that way *** Pause the trailer for Trivia Murder Party 4 seconds in to see evidence of their roles. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uRdMcPAjBRc Category:Games Category:The Jackbox Party Pack 3